The Butler Did It
by yunakitty
Summary: FuyuhikoxTanaka. Spinoff of Choose Me. Fuyuhiko, aka Usagi-chichi, ruminates on the fact that both his sons are gay, and discusses the topic with Tanaka over scotch. Yes, there is old man on old man sex! Don't like, don't read! New chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Writing Fuyuhiko and Tanaka for Choose Me suddenly inspired this little one shot. I also have ButterflyMay's surprisingly interesting Circle and Line to thank for this. I never would have considered this couple if it weren't for that story. Shall we call them Junjou Secret? **

**I apologize in advance for the old man sex, if that grosses you out. But, I mean, come on, they're only about 50 or so...they deserve a little loving too. It's not like they are taking their dentures out or anything like that! Enjoy!**

"Will there be anything else?" Tanaka asked, setting the glass of scotch on the rocks next to his master.

"Yes...are you busy right now, Tanaka?"

Tanaka was slightly surprised. "Well, I just need to clean up in the kitchen, but it can wait...what can I do for you?"

Fuyuhiko gestured to the seat across from himself. "Have a seat. It's been a long time since we talked." Tanaka bowed his head and sat, worrying slightly that he was going to be fired or reprimanded for some unknown offense. But Fuyuhiko simply gave that gentle smile and sipped his drink. "Things are very different around here lately, aren't they?"

Tanaka nodded. "Yes, sir." He smiled. "Satoshi-sama brings a lot of life to this household."

Fuyuhiko smiled wider. "That he does. In addition, I haven't seen Haruhiko smile this much in...well, ever in his entire life."

"It is a big relief. He deserves a little happiness, finally." Tanaka caught himself saying something a little too candid, and glanced up at his master to see if he had taken offense. But Fuyuhiko was nodding in agreement.

"I regret so many things..." he lamented. "I wish I could change how things happened..."

"No one can change the past," Tanaka assured him. "Forgive me for possibly speaking above myself, but you did everything you could back then to make things work. You were not in error."

Fuyuhiko smiled wryly. "Ah, Tanaka. Always coddling my ego."

Tanaka blushed just slightly. "Excuse me, sir," he apologized.

"No, I didn't mean it badly. I appreciate you. I appreciate you so much..." Tanaka dipped his head, and Fuyuhiko took a long sip of his scotch, rolling it around in his mouth as he took in Tanaka's appearance. How many years now had the man worked for him? At least thirty. He had been such a strapping, handsome young man when he started...and even now, he was still undeniably attractive, with the same strong features, only slightly lined with age. His hair was still full and black, with minor streaks of gray at his temples. His body was still fit and strong...Tanaka had definitely taken care of himself over the years.

Fuyuhiko laughed as he felt the alcohol seep into his bloodstream, giving that pleasurable buzz he longed for after a hard day of work. "You know, I've been thinking...isn't it rather amusing that both of my sons turned out to be gay?"

Tanaka squirmed slightly, not sure what the tactful response to such an observation was. "It is interesting," he managed to say.

"I wonder if it's just because they were so turned off to women, after being around Michiko," he mused. He grimaced slightly. "I can't say I blame them for that...her shrill voice could make any man go limp."

"Sir!" Tanaka gasped, scandalized.

Fuyuhiko just laughed lightly. "Ah, it's fine. It's all over now. But anyway, do you think there's anything to the theories that being gay is something passed down through genetics?"

Tanaka turned his hands up. "I have to admit that I don't really know anything about the subject." He was beginning to sweat.

Fuyuhiko made a soft, thoughtful sound, swirling his drink gently. "Well, I just have to wonder...if both my sons are gay, what does that make me?" Tanaka just gave a choked gasp, and Fuyuhiko continued. "I mean...it must have come from somewhere. I've never really considered it." He swallowed some more of his scotch. "Tanaka, have you ever been with a man?"

Tanaka turned red to his very ears. "Sir, I...I..." He found himself utterly incapable of coherent speech.

Fuyuhiko seemed to not notice his discomfort, or was choosing to ignore it. "Well, I've never tried it, so how do I know if I like it or not? I never thought I would like pumpkin soup, but I gave it a try anyway and it was absolutely delicious." He looked at the mortified Tanaka. "Do you suppose gay sex is the same way?"

"S-sir..."

"So, tell me, Tanaka, have you or haven't you?"

"Sir...I don't think it's exactly proper to be discussing this..."

"Oh come on, let's drop the whole master/servant thing for a little while. We're friends, aren't we? After all we've been through together."

"Y-yes, sir, but..."

"So, have you ever had sex with a man?" Fuyuhiko demanded curiously.

"Y-yes, I have." Tanaka looked down at his gloved hands, feeling mortified. "But, it's been a long time."

"It's been a long time since I had _any _kind of sex," Fuyuhiko mused. "I'd probably like anything I could get at this point." Tanaka blushed terribly as Fuyuhiko took another sip of scotch. "Mmm, this is such good scotch. Would you like some?" he asked suddenly.

Tanaka would have usually refrained, but he was feeling so acutely edgy at the moment, that he said he would indeed like some. Fuyuhiko rose and poured him a glass, handing it over to the nervously trembling man. "So, how is it?"

"It's quite good," Tanaka said, relaxing a little. "I've never had such good scotch."

"No, not the scotch! Gay sex. How is that?"

Tanaka began shaking again, the ice cubes in the glass rattling together. "Oh, w-well, I guess it depends..."

"On what? Positioning and all that?" Fuyuhiko looked totally serious.

Tanaka's face burned with embarrassment. "Y-yes, and who you're with...and many other factors..."

"I'd like to try it," Fuyuhiko said abruptly, setting down his empty glass with a firm clunk.

"W-what?"

"But, I'm such an old man...nobody would want to do such a thing with me..." he lamented. He deviously waited for Tanaka to stroke his ego like he always did.

"N-no, sir, you still look very youthful," Tanaka protested.

"Do you really think so?" Fuyuhiko smiled broadly. "Do you think I'm attractive?"

"Y-yes, s-sir."

"Then let's have sex," Fuyuhiko declared triumphantly.

"Sir! I-I absolutely cannot do such a thing!" Tanaka cried.

Fuyuhiko smiled calmly, crossing his legs. "Please? I'm an old and desperate man, begging you."

"But, sir..." Tanaka's heart was pounding fast now.

"How about just a kiss? Maybe I won't like it, and the debate will be over there." Tanaka couldn't even speak, so Fuyuhiko stood up and crossed the space between their chairs, lowering his head to Tanaka's and slowly pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Tanaka trembled at the contact, and Fuyuhiko pulled away with a soft chuckle. "Too bad."

Tanaka felt his heart drop unexpectedly. "You didn't like it...?"

"No, actually I did. I said 'too bad' because now we have to go all the way so I can see whether I'm gay or not." He chuckled again. "And I hate to trouble you."

Tanaka shuddered and blushed at the idea of having sex with his master. It had long been a secret fantasy of his, but he had filed it away as utterly impossible. His logical mind told him it was a very bad idea, but at that moment, his whole body was screaming out with desire for the man.

So he silently removed his white gloves and laid them aside. Fuyuhiko made a pleased noise and led the man into his bedroom, which was adjoined to the study. Inside, Fuyuhiko's long fingers worked at Tanaka's decorative ascot, untying it and letting it drop to the floor. Tanaka trembled as his neck was bared, and let out a soft moan as his master kissed the exposed skin. "Yes, I'm already quite turned on by this," he noted, taking one of Tanaka's shaking hands and placing it on the straining bulge in his pants.

Tanaka made out sound that was somewhere between a moan and a gasp, then Fuyuhiko pushed him down to the bed. Fuyuhiko continued to undress them both, smiling gently. "Ah, Tanaka, you're blushing everywhere," he said, noticing the aroused flush across the butler's chest.

"M-master...please..." Tanaka begged, though what he was begging for was debatable. Fuyuhiko had managed to get both of them naked, and was slicking down his cock with the lubricant he used to pleasure himself at night. His sons had him to thank for being so well endowed, as he had a more than ample sized manhood. He moved between his butler's legs, pushing them in towards his chest and centering his hips there, but Tanaka gasped in protest. "No, please, sir...you have to prepare me first...you can't just go in..." he said, his face flushed.

Fuyuhiko murmured softly and moved his hand down low, pressing one slick finger up against Tanaka's entrance. The man mewled and squirmed at the touch, and cried out loudly as the digit was pushed inside. Fuyuhiko pumped it in and out, then added a second finger, twisting them around each other in an attempt to loosen the man up. Tanaka moaned and writhed underneath him, clearly enjoying the sensation.

Fuyuhiko withdrew his fingers and then moved back into position. This time, Tanaka didn't protest, so Fuyuhiko angled himself down and began to ease his way in. "My God..." he stammered, breaking out into a sweat. "You're so hot and tight inside..." he groaned.

"Master..." Tanaka sighed out. He clutched at Fuyuhiko's back as the man began to thrust in and out.

"Y-yes...I definitely like this..." Fuyuhiko moaned. Tanaka reached down between their bodies and stroked himself rapidly, working his way towards an orgasm.

"Fu...Fu...Fuyuhiko-sama!" he cried out suddenly, as he came onto his own chest.

"Oh, God, Tanaka..." Fuyuhiko groaned, drilling the man for a few seconds before finding his own glorious finish.

It took them both a few minutes to recover, then Fuyuhiko pulled out and rolled over on his back next to Tanaka. "Mmm...now I'm hungry for some pumpkin soup!" he declared, and Tanaka stifled a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

After teasing Tanaka at breakfast the next morning, Fuyuhiko cornered him in the estate gardens, where the butler was crouched, gathering some fresh herbs to use at lunch. "Mmm, Tanaka," Fuyuhiko cooed, as he bent down and squeezed Tanaka's ass.

"Master!" Tanaka gasped, standing up quickly and looking utterly scandalized.

"You've got quite a firm ass for your age," Fuyuhiko mused, laughing.

"Sir..." Tanaka blushed and looked away.

"Ahh, the air is so fresh here in the gardens." Fuyuhiko stretched and looked around. "Makes me feel revitalized. _Everywhere_, if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows at Tanaka.

"Sir!" Tanaka exclaimed.

"I'm talking about my penis!" Fuyuhiko clarified rather unnecessarily.

"I r-realize that, sir..." Tanaka murmured, looking mortified.

"So, let's have some more of that gay sex. It was absolutely fabulous, and it's all I can think about." He advanced on his butler, pulling him into a kiss and forcing his tongue into his mouth.

"Sir!" Tanaka gasped, pulling out of the kiss with red cheeks. "Someone might see us! This is _most _improper."

Fuyuhiko sighed. "Yes, yes; it is rather improper." He nodded thoughtfully, then pounced on Tanaka again. "And that's what makes it so fun!" He kissed Tanaka urgently again, then pulled away and nudged his head towards an old stone bench. "There. How about I sit there, and you get in my lap and ride me like a horsie?"

"B-but, sir, I..." Tanaka began to protest, but was pulled towards the seat. Fuyuhiko sat down, and pulled Tanaka over him.

He then hurriedly unfastened his pants and let them fall to the ground, exposing a big, eager hard on. "Oooh, now look at that. What are we going to do with this?"

"M-master..." Tanaka stammered, but threw all his reservations out the window and dropped to his knees, taking Fuyuhiko's cock into his mouth.

"Oh, Tanaka...such a wonderful servant..." Fuyuhiko sighed.

Tanaka actually beamed at the strange praise, mouthing Fuyuhiko energetically. He knew it was totally possible that they could be caught at any time by the other staff, but he was so caught up in the moment that he couldn't bring himself to care. He had been dreaming for decades about servicing his master in such a way, and he didn't want to refuse it when it was finally possible.

"Mmm, Tanaka," Fuyuhiko sighed. "As much as I want to cum in your mouth, I think I really want to have some actual sex. Now drop those pants and get up here."

Tanaka murmured with his mouth full, then released Fuyuhiko's huge cock with a wet pop and stood up. He blushed as his hands fell to his waist, where he unfastened his uniform pants. They fell to the ground, and Tanaka stepped out of them and his shoes, then glanced around. He spotted an aloe vera plant, and broke a piece off, squeezing it into his palm. He stroked Fuyuhiko's ready cock with his slick hand until it was entirely wet, and then he moved his fingers between his legs with a blush, and fingered himself carefully.

Fuyuhiko groaned in approval. "Damn, you're a sexy little bastard, Tanaka. How did I miss out on this for thirty years?"

"I don't know, Master," Tanaka sighed, his fingers working in and out of his body. Once he felt he was ready, he straddled Fuyuhiko on the bench, wincing as his not so youthful knees planted themselves on the hard stone. But the pleasure of Fuyuhiko's fat cock rubbing against his entrance took his mind off of that entirely.

"God, Tanaka!" Fuyuhiko cried out as he penetrated the man with just the head of his cock. "Is all gay sex this wonderful, or is it just you?"

"I'm not sure, sir," Tanaka said with a blush. He worked himself down, taking every single inch of his master's cock. He had been with other men when he was younger, that was for sure. He had worked as a housekeeper at a hot springs resort near Mount Fuji, and almost all of the male staff was gay. They took turns with each other...it had been the most fantastic year of his life. So much great sex...but the pay was poor and the living conditions were almost deplorable. When Fuyuhiko had stayed at the resort shortly before his marriage, he had been impressed by Tanaka's professionalism, and had asked him to be his personal butler.

Of course Tanaka had accepted; and thirty years later, here they were, finally having sex like Tanaka had always fantasized about. He had completely abstained from sex while working for Fuyuhiko, as he had almost instantly fallen in love with the man, and had dedicated his whole life to him. But that didn't stop him from frequently masturbating at night while thinking of his tall, handsome master. For thirty years, he had been stroking his own cock and fingering his own ass almost every night, fantasizing that Fuyuhiko was making love to him. He almost couldn't believe it was actually happening.

He moaned loudly as he rode up and down on Fuyuhiko's big cock. Even in his youth, he had never been with a man with such impressive girth. He had had an inkling that Fuyuhiko was rather large, having caught glimpses of the man's half hard cock when he emerged naked from his showers. That had only fueled his frantic fantasies at night, imagining himself crying out loudly as he was stretched to the limit by Fuyuhiko. He really, really liked to imagine the whole thing starting by him making some error in his work, Fuyuhiko sternly reprimanding him, and then wanting to take a switch to Tanaka's bottom for some inexplicable reason. It really didn't make sense, but Tanaka somehow connected the dots in his lust driven mind.

Yes...he always imagined Fuyuhiko whipping or paddling him while shouting out angry reprimands. And then his master would realize his butler was erect from the punishment. Just a moment of awkwardness would happen before Fuyuhiko groaned and unbuckled his belt to reveal a big, weeping cock. He'd order Tanaka to suck it hard, which of course Tanaka did in his fantasies; then they'd suddenly be fucking on the bed, Tanaka crying and moaning as Fuyuhiko made him take every single inch. "That's a good boy," Fuyuhiko would say, affectionately petting Tanaka's head as he drilled him mercilessly. Then they'd come together and collapse down onto the bed, holding each other as Fuyuhiko expressed his undying admiration and love for Tanaka.

Tanaka shook himself out of his fantasy remembrances and brought himself back to the present day, where his master was groaning with pleasure underneath him. Tanaka moaned softly and rode Fuyuhiko's cock as well as he could, loving the feeling of his master inside of him.

"Tanaka...do you like it?" Fuyuhiko suddenly panted.

"Ah...oh yes, master."

"But do you really like it?" Fuyuhiko queried breathlessly. "I know you're a loyal servant, and I don't want you to just to this because of that."

"Oh, no, master; it's not like that at all."

"Then what is it like?"

"M-Master..." Tanaka stammered, his cheeks entirely pink. "I've wanted this for a long time. A _very _long time. So I am...most certainly...not doing this out of obligation. Oh God!" He screamed out as Fuyuhiko's upward thrusting forced a sudden orgasm out of his body. He came all over Fuyuhiko's stomach.

Fuyuhiko lustfully watched the shower of ivory decorate his skin, then he pushed up even harder. "Oh, fuck...Tanaka. I want to cum inside of you. I don't want to ever stop cumming inside of you."

"Oh, master!" Tanaka sighed happily, riding out the last waves of his orgasm. He leaned forward and hugged Fuyuhiko happily.

"Oh...ohhhh....this is it...Tanaka..." Fuyuhiko moaned, then shot his load powerfully deep inside of Tanaka's body.

They stayed together, their mouths meeting and kissing briefly. "Tanaka...you're amazing..." Fuyuhiko breathed happily.

"Master, you're..."

Further comments were cut off as a maid bustled into the garden. She froze and shrieked as she saw her master and the head butler coupled together most obscenely.

Tanaka was mortified, but Fuyuhiko just cleared his throat authoritatively. "You won't need any herbs for lunch," he ordered. "I want pumpkin soup. Now go make it."

The maid scurried off, and Tanaka blushed terribly. "Relax," Fuyuhiko smiled as he took the butler's chin in his hand and kissed him. "Don't worry," he whispered.

"Yes, Master..." Tanaka responded, managing a smile. They kissed each other deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tanaka, get in here. Now."

Tanaka looked up in surprise from the platter he was polishing. His master was standing in the doorway, looking very angry. Tanaka swallowed hard, then followed his master into his study.

Fuyuhiko turned around, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning. "Tanaka...I'm incredibly disappointed in you."

"S-Sir?" Tanaka stuttered, not sure what was happening. He couldn't remember making any mistakes in his work.

"I found my favorite platter shattered into pieces, then swept into the trash. You think you can hide that kind of thing from me?" Fuyuhiko clucked his tongue. "There will most definitely have to be disciplinary action."

Tanaka shivered slightly, and Fuyuhiko pointed down at the ground. "First, kneel before me and tell me how sorry you are."

Tanaka let out a soft sigh as a glimmering came into his head of what was happening. He knelt down. "Master, I'm so truly sorry."

"More. Grovel more."

Tanaka bowed his head. "Master, I apologize deeply for my actions. Please..."

"Not good enough," Fuyuhiko said crisply. He made a swift motion with his hand. "Get up. Up against my desk." Tanaka murmured softly and stepped up to the desk. "Lower your trousers." Tanaka gave a scandalized gasp, which Fuyuhiko railroaded right over. "Don't argue with me, I'm annoyed enough. Now." Tanaka gave a soft whimper, and his hands went to his waistband, where he unbuckled his belt, unfastened his pants, and then pushed on the thick woolen material to make his trousers drop to the floor.

His white cotton boxers remained, and Fuyuhiko picked up a metal ruler from the desk. "I have to punish you," he said in a low, lusty voice, and then before Tanaka could react, Fuyuhiko had struck him across the bottom with the ruler.

"Ah! M-Master Fuyuhiko!" Tanaka cried out.

Fuyuhiko struck him again, on his upper thighs. "Very, very naughty," he hissed as he slapped the ruler across Tanaka's body again and again. "No...I need to see how red I'm getting your skin. Pull down your underwear."

Tanaka whimpered softly. "No, Master...I..."

"Don't you dare tell me no!" Fuyuhiko snapped. "Take them off, now! I want to whip your bare flesh!"

"Ah...Master..." Tanaka sobbed softly, his hands going to his boxers and pushing them down. Fuyuhiko moaned in pleasure at the red marks across Tanaka's ass...and also at the erection his butler was sporting.

"You like this, don't you, Tanaka?" Fuyuhiko murmured, feeling his own cock swell.

"Oh...Master...I..." Tanaka gasped. "Please..." he moaned, though what he was pleading for was debatable.

"I'll just have to whip you more, you bad, bad boy," Fuyuhiko growled, and he switched Tanaka a few more times with the ruler.

"Oh god, Master, please!" Tanaka cried. "Please don't whip me. I'll do anything..."

Fuyuhiko paused the beating and perked up. "Anything...?"

"Yes, anything," Tanaka said in a rush. He turned around and dropped to the floor, clutching at his master's trousers. "I'll do anything you want me to," he murmured, his face nuzzling Fuyuhiko's groin.

"Mmm...oh, yes..." Fuyuhiko sighed happily. He opened up his pants and released his big, hot cock. "Take care of this for me. Put your mouth on it."

Tanaka made a soft sound, then covered the leaking organ with his lips. He sucked it gently at first, then as Fuyuhiko reached down and pushed on his head, he took more in, deep throating his well endowed master energetically.

"Oh god, Tanaka...your mouth is heavenly. But I need more."

Tanaka released his cock. "More?" he asked breathlessly, looking up with big doe eyes.

"Yes..." Fuyuhiko growled. He tugged his pants up enough to walk, and headed into his adjoining bedroom. Tanaka followed him obediently, even getting on the bed with no protest.

The butler shed the rest of his clothes, and lay back on the bed, watching his aroused master get closer. "Master...you can do whatever you want to me."

"Oh, I will..." Fuyuhiko promised, and Tanaka closed his eyes and trembled in pleasurable anticipation. Fuyuhiko reached into the top drawer of his dresser, retrieving a number of neckties. Tanaka gave a soft whimper. "I'm going to tie you up so you can't get away," Fuyuhiko hissed.

Tanaka moaned in pleasure as his master bound his hands with ties and fastened them to the headboard. He left Tanaka's legs free, then he got off of the bed to undress himself fully. "Tanaka...I'm going to punish you with my rod..." he said, his eyes half lidded in lust. He had gotten the bottle of lube from the bedside table, and he was stroking at his enormous erection with the slippery substance.

"Master!" Tanaka screamed.

"I'll fuck you so hard..." Fuyuhiko moaned. He got onto the bed and centered himself between Tanaka's spread thighs, then inserted his slick fingers into the man's warm recesses.

"Ah!" Tanaka cried. He arched his back, his eyes tightly closed and his mouth open and watering with desire.

"You like that, don't you, you dirty slut?" Fuyuhiko hissed, and Tanaka shuddered and cried out in pleasure at his master's explicit words. "Yes, you want me to fuck you hard. You want this big cock up in your ass. You dirty, filthy slut. Oh, I'll give you what you want..." he hissed, and removed his fingers suddenly. Then the head of his cock was there, pushing insistently at Tanaka's entrance.

"Oh...oh god!" Tanaka cried, as the head pushed inside. Both men screamed out in pleasure, then Fuyuhiko composed himself and began thrusting. He shoved every inch of his massive cock inside of Tanaka, then pulled it back out just to slam it inside again. Tanaka squealed in delight as Fuyuhiko struck his pleasure spot. "Yes, Master! Oh yes! I'm going to..."

"Oh no you're not," Fuyuhiko said quickly, stilling his thrusting. "You won't cum until I say you cum."

"But Master..." Tanaka panted, squirming underneath him with need. He pushed his hips insistently, trying to get more of that perfect cock inside of him.

"No," Fuyuhiko said firmly. He pulled the decorative ribbon tie off of one of the bed pillows, and looped it around Tanaka's erection.

"M-Master, what are you doing to me?" Tanaka moaned.

"I'm keeping you from coming too soon," Fuyuhiko informed him. He tied the ribbon in a knot, fastening it around the base and cutting off the blood flow slightly.

"No, Master...but I need to..." Tanaka whimpered.

"You'll do it when I do," Fuyuhiko said sternly. He resumed thrusting, holding onto Tanaka's thighs and groaning most enjoyably. "God, Tanaka. Your sweet little ass is so tight. I could fuck it all night. Ooh, I've never felt anything so wonderful." He pushed his cock all the way in and stayed there, leaning down to give Tanaka a deep tongue kiss.

Tanaka moaned happily into his mouth, and Fuyuhiko began pounding into him hard. "Oh...it's just too good. I can't stand it. Here I go...oh, Tanaka, you lovely little thing..." Fuyuhiko groaned loudly, one hand tugging at the ribbon around Tanaka's cock and freeing it. Tanaka cried out in relief and pleasure, then came all over himself. Fuyuhiko moaned and released deep inside of Tanaka's body.

Fuyuhiko untied Tanaka's hands, and afterwards, they cuddled together on the bed. Tanaka pressed his forehead into Fuyuhiko's chest, feeling a little too embarrassed to look his master in the eye. What had happened was everything he had ever dreamed of, and he was absolutely on cloud nine.

"Was it good?" Fuyuhiko asked, stroking Tanaka's smooth black hair.

"Yes...oh, Master, it was wonderful."

"Good, I sure hope so. Because I did everything you wanted."

"Mmm..." Tanaka hummed happily. Then he froze. "Wait...what? H-How did you know...?"

Fuyuhiko beamed. "I read your diary, of course!"

Tanaka wilted with shame. "You read my diary?" he whimpered.

"I certainly did! And my god, was it ever hot. I can't wait until we do page 24. The one with all the helpful drawings," Fuyuhiko said, waggling his eyebrows. Tanaka blushed and buried his face in his master's chest, but felt blissful nonetheless.

**Author's Note: Thanks again to vessto for the great ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

"It smells delicious in here, Tanaka-san!"

Tanaka smiled benevolently at Satoshi, Master Haruhiko's young live-in boyfriend. The twenty year old had been a breath of fresh air to the house, cheering everyone's spirits, especially Haruhiko's. And of course Satoshi moving in had been the catalyst for Tanaka and Fuyuhiko to finally consummate their relationship. Tanaka knew he would be forever grateful to the boy for that, even if Satoshi himself never knew what a wonderful thing he had indirectly caused to happen.

Meanwhile, as Tanaka thought, Satoshi hopped up and sat on the counter, munching on a half sliced carrot. One of the kitchen maids looked at him reproachfully, but Tanaka just continued to smile. "I'm starving!" Satoshi declared. "What's cooking?"

Tanaka chuckled. "You are always starving, Satoshi-sama. Well, it's pumpkin soup for starters."

Satoshi laughed, his mouth full of carrot. "You sure make that a lot lately. What's up with that?"

Tanaka blushed, for the reason was that every time he and Fuyuhiko had sex, Fuyuhiko then craved pumpkin soup. It was a bit of a recurring joke, but Tanaka dutifully made sure that Fuyuhiko was supplied with whatever he desired. "Well... Master Fuyuhiko really loves it..." he began, his cheeks very pink at the thought of his devastatingly handsome boss and lover.

Satoshi had an inkling that Tanaka and Fuyuhiko were more than just master and servant, so he checked any further questions that might cause Tanaka to become more embarrassed. "That's cool. I'm not complaining; I'll eat anything!"

"That you will," Tanaka agreed, laughing gently. "You have quite the appetite, Satoshi-sama."

"It's all Haruhiko's fault," Satoshi groaned, then nervously tittered. "Er, I mean, uh... I'm a growing boy... or something. Anyway..." He flailed for a topic that didn't touch on either of their sex lives with the Usami men. His mind finally landed on the other Usami man, the one that didn't live there. "So, Haruhiko's brother is getting married tomorrow! Are you going?"

"Yes, Fuyuhiko-sama insisted that I go..." Tanaka began, struggling not to blush once more. "Well, of course Akihiko-sama invited me as well. And I do want to see him get married. I think it will be splendid. You are going too, Satoshi-sama?"

"Mmm hmm." Satoshi was now eating a discarded bit of steamed pumpkin. "I'm going to meet Haruhiko there after my rehearsals." He glanced at his watch. "I guess I better get going. See you at the wedding!"

He dashed out of the kitchen, and Tanaka returned to overseeing the preparation of lunch. He then went into the dining room and made sure it was set up properly, and proceeded on to serving Fuyuhiko and Haruhiko's meal.

When all that was done, he retired to his bedroom to pack for the trip. He had to admit to himself that he was a bit excited. He didn't often get to travel. No, the fact was that he didn't want to travel. He was allowed three weeks of time off every year if he wished it, but he couldn't stand being away from Fuyuhiko for that long. So he stayed around the house all year round. But this; actually getting to go to a fancy hotel with his lover; it was something he'd fantasized about his whole life.

He was startled out of his daydreams by said lover popping his head out from behind the door. Tanaka felt his face heat up as Fuyuhiko waggled his heavy eyebrows suggestively. "Don't forget to pack something sexy to wear," he said helpfully.

"Sir," Tanaka murmured, slightly scandalized.

"Well, it would be such a waste if you didn't!"

Tanaka coughed uncomfortably, mussing up the already perfectly folded shirts in his small suitcase. "Sir, I don't have anything..._ sexy_... to wear."

Fuyuhiko looked surprised. "Well, isn't that a shame!"

Tanaka blinked rapidly, too embarrassed and excited to look at his master. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Oh, don't be. But we'll have to fix that." Haruhiko was just coming up the stairs then, and Fuyuhiko snagged him. "Say, son. Where is it that you get all those slutty clothes for Satoshi?"

Haruhiko's face turned beet red, and he struggled to speak. "I... I... have no idea what you mean."

Fuyuhiko gave an exasperated sigh. "Oh, don't be coy. I don't have much time. You know what I mean. I hear the maids talking about all the weird laundry they have to do. The schoolboy outfit and the shiny underpants. Where did you get those? Help an old man out." He grinned as he waited for Haruhiko to answer.

Haruhiko simply gave an apologetic cough, reached into his card case, and retrieved a silvery printed business card, which he handed over to his father. "Let's never speak of this again," he said, in a pitiful voice, then he disappeared down the hallway as quickly as he could.

"Ah! _His Man_! What a clever name! Tanaka, Tanaka, did you hear me? It's a gay sex clothes store and they call it _His Man_! Isn't that fantastic?"

"Thrilling, sir," Tanaka murmured, looking as if he wanted to sink into the floor.

Fuyuhiko, however, was undeterred. "Well, we'll just stop there on the way to the hotel."

And they did, stopping the limousine at the swanky mall on the north side of town. "Come on, let's go in!" Fuyuhiko said excitedly.

"Please, sir, no," Tanaka whispered. "I just can't..."

Fuyuhiko laughed breezily. "Oh, I get it. You want me to surprise you. Oh, Tanaka, you foxy little devil. But you don't know what I have in mind. You might just be sorry you left it up to me."

_That's just a risk I'll have to take,_ Tanaka thought to himself. Aloud, he simply nodded demurely and said, "I'll wait here for you, sir."

"Oh, Tanaka," Fuyuhiko purred, making a swift move with his hand like a clawing cat, which startled Tanaka. "Oh, poor little Tanaka."

Tanaka waited the longest half hour of his life as Fuyuhiko merrily shopped away. He was alternately excited and terrified at what the man could be buying. Fuyuhiko returned to the limo with several bulky bags, which only served to frighten and thrill Tanaka even more.

They reached the hotel, and approached the desk. They were checked into adjoining suites, "Not that we'll need two beds," Fuyuhiko had chuckled. Once they were inside Fuyuhiko's room, they dropped their bags in the doorway and pounced on each other, kissing desperately. "Oh, Tanaka," Fuyuhiko panted between kisses. "I got so turned on looking at all that kinky stuff."

"Sir..." Tanaka sighed. He allowed Fuyuhiko to push him back on the bed and practically rip off his pants.

"But as excited as I am to try out all my new toys on you, I'm too horny to go through all that set up right now." He moved his head down and began fellating Tanaka.

Tanaka yelped in appreciation, moaning incoherently. "S-Set up, s-s-sir?" he stammered, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Mmm hmm," Fuyuhiko mumbled with his mouth full. He removed his lips and fondled Tanaka's balls as he talked. "Batteries and straps and all that."

"Batteries and st-straps?! What k-kind - ohhhh..." Tanaka was lost in pleasure again as Fuyuhiko resumed sucking him off.

They were both vaguely aware of the sound of a door opening and closing, but were too caught up in their passion to pay it much mind. Tanaka gave a ecstatic squeal as he came, filling Fuyuhiko's mouth completely. Then they switched places, Fuyuhiko laying back on the bed and waiting for his turn.

Tanaka moved over him, getting out the man's huge organ and gazing at it lovingly for a few seconds. He loved the thing; the look of it, the size of it, the taste of it; he absolutely loved it. So he lowered his head and began lavishing attention on it with his mouth and tongue.

But before he got to enjoy it much, they were disturbed by a rude coughing and the sound of something being thrown on the nearby chair. "Tanaka. I need you to sew this button back on," Akihiko said, gesturing at the pants he had dropped on the chair.

Tanaka removed his mouth quickly and turned to see Fuyuhiko's younger son and his fiancee before he covered his face in shame.

Fuyuhiko made an annoyed noise as he pulled his pants up to cover himself. "Akihiko! You are still the same selfish little brat! Can't you see that Tanaka was already doing something for _me_? You have to wait your turn!" he complained.

"Whatever," Akihiko said as he shrugged. "Just fix the pants. Misaki needs them for the wedding. It's really important and you're the only one here who can do it."

"Yes, Akihiko-sama," Tanaka replied dutifully. With shaking hands, he reached for the pants and examined the button as Akihiko and Misaki exited the room.

Fuyuhiko groaned. "Put those pants down! I didn't get to finish!" he protested.

"But sir..." Tanaka faltered.

"Let me lock this damn door first," Fuyuhiko grumbled, stomping over while holding his britches up as he walked. "That selfish son of mine!" he muttered as he bolted the door securely. When he turned around, Tanaka was already getting out his sewing kit. "Argh, no, Tanaka! Take care of _me_!" he demanded.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Tanaka said, his cheeks pink. Even though he would never admit it, it actually turned him on a lot to be humiliated and ordered around. He laid aside the pants and kneeled down obediently.

To his surprise, Fuyuhiko just stopped and pulled at his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "Hmm...you know what? I think I'm ready for all that 'set up' now."

"Sir..." Tanaka murmured, thoroughly thrilled.

Fuyuhiko smiled wickedly. "Go. Get in the shower. And when you get out, all shiny and pink and clean...I'll be ready for you."

"Yes, sir..." Tanaka whispered, barely able to breathe, he was so excited. He scampered off for the bathroom, stripping his clothing off and jumping into the shower. He scrubbed himself industriously, sighing happily as he anticipated some rough and sexy treatment from his beloved master.

When he emerged, he toweled himself off and hovered near the doorway, not sure if it was too soon to exit. But the door suddenly swung open, and Fuyuhiko pounced on him with no warning. Tanaka gasped in excitement as his eyes were swathed in a blindfold, and then his arms were forced behind his back and roughly knotted together with a similar material. "Move," Fuyuhiko grunted at him. Tanaka complied, stumbling a little over his towel as it fell from his waist and was left in the doorway, leaving him bare and exposed.

He gasped as Fuyuhiko pushed him down on the bed. Tanaka fell face forward, breathing erratically as Fuyuhiko forcibly flipped him on his back and began rearranging him on the bed. "I've heard all about what a dirty slut you are," Fuyuhiko hissed at him, untying his wrists but then rapidly retying them to each ankle, so that he was forced into a spread eagle position on the bed.

"Oh, please, don't hurt me!" Tanaka begged most convincingly.

"I'll do whatever I want to you," Fuyuhiko countered. "Because you like it, don't you?"

"Ohhh..." Tanaka moaned, turning his blindfolded face to the side.

"Yes, what a dirty, dirty slut," Fuyuhiko crooned. Tanaka cried out as a lubricated finger was rapidly inserted in his ass. "See, you even like that. You like things in your ass."

Tanaka just moaned wantonly, spreading his thighs more than he even thought possible. Fuyuhiko slipped a second finger in, pumping them together.

"Let's see what else I can put in there," he murmured, removing his fingers. Tanaka's ears perked up as he heard a faint buzzing noise. Then he groaned in pleasure as he felt something textured and vibrating enter his body. It was slim but long, and Fuyuhiko moved it inside of him expertly. "Oh, look how you whimper and moan for this tiny little toy. I can't even imagine how prettily you'll scream when you get a taste of my monster inside of you!"

"Please, put it in me," Tanaka begged.

"Not yet, you filthy whore," Fuyuhiko chuckled. "I know you want it bad, but I want to play with you a little more. I want to see just how undone I can get you."

"Master! Please!" Tanaka cried.

Fuyuhiko just snickered, and removed the starter toy, tossing it aside. He picked up another device, switching it on. "Hmm..." he mused, rubbing the vibrating tip against Tanaka's entrance. He enjoyed watching Tanaka twitch and react to it. "This one has a special feature," he commented. "Shall we try it out?"

"Yes, please," Tanaka said eagerly.

"I don't know..." Fuyuhiko teased. "I think you'll have to earn it."

"Please, master. I'll do anything."

"Oh, you nasty slut. Tell me..." he began, startling and delighting Tanaka as he was suddenly right next to his ear, whispering in a tantalizing way. "Tell me what you do to yourself when you lie awake at night, thinking of me."

"Ohhh... mmm... I..." Tanaka licked his lips, and then continued. "I get so hard when I think of you, Master. So I wet my fingers, then I push them into my ass one by one, and I pretend it's you fucking me. I've been doing it every right for years now."

"How many years?" Fuyuhiko breathed.

"Ever since I met you," Tanaka replied with a blush.

"Oh, Tanaka," Fuyuhiko groaned. "How could I have been so blind? Oh, God, I can't wait anymore. Fuck this toy," he said of the Rabbit in his hand, and flung it away. "I have to be in you, now."

"Please! Master! I want you!" Tanaka cried.

"And forget this blindfold," Fuyuhiko breathed, pulling at the end of the cloth and removing it from Tanaka's face. Tanaka flushed and then smiled as sight of his beloved master was restored. "I want you to see how much I'm enjoying you." He also took the opportunity to remove the binding from Tanaka's limbs.

Tanaka thought he would die of happiness as he watched his master lubricate his cock, and then slip it inside of his body with the most rapturous expression on his face. Tanaka clung to Fuyuhiko, moaning and crying out his name in delight as they bucked against each other. "Do you... like it, Tanaka?" Fuyuhiko said with some struggle.

"Yes, oh yes, Master!" Tanaka wailed. "Harder, I want it harder!"

Fuyuhiko managed to chuckle as the sweat rolled down his forehead. "Not too hard," he admonished his lover. "For I want to be able to enjoy you a lot. I can't hurt this precious body... at least not too much."

"Oh, Master..." Tanaka sighed happily. "You are so wonderful. I love you."

"And I love you, my dear Tanaka. Oh, Tanaka, my beautiful Tanaka. I want to make you cum from the inside."

Tanaka angled his hips, making Fuyuhiko grind against that heavenly spot inside. "Yes... yes... Fuyuhiko-sama!" he cried, getting more and more worked up.

"This is it... Tanaka..." Fuyuhiko warned.

"Fuyuhiko-saaaamaaaa!" Tanaka screamed, releasing powerfully. Fuyuhiko was just seconds behind, releasing at the deepest point with a groan of satisfaction.

After cleaning up and putting away all the equipment, they cuddled under the covers. "Toys are fun," Fuyuhiko commented, nuzzling Tanaka's neck.

Tanaka shivered in pleasure. "Yes. I'm glad you bought all that stuff."

"Well, that wasn't nearly all of it," Fuyuhiko said breezily. He laughed as Tanaka's mouth fell open. "We haven't even begun to tap into everything that I bought! Why, I haven't worn my new Superman costume yet!"

"Oh," Tanaka replied.

"It has a cut out for the genitals," Fuyuhiko informed him happily.

"Oh, my," Tanaka murmured, his cheeks pink.

"Yes, we're going to have a lot of fun together," Fuyuhiko said, giving Tanaka a quick but firm kiss. "We have thirty lost years to make up for!"

"Indeed!" Tanaka responded, hugging his waist blissfully.


End file.
